


in the end; he always coming home

by mikhail (cas_septimus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Raphael, Gen, Siblingship, brief balthazar/raphael
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/mikhail
Summary: Ada karton dengan tulisan besar-besar ‘MICHAEL DILARANG MASUK’ di pintu apartemen Raphael. Tapi hal itu jelas tidak menghentikan kakaknya untuk menerobos masuk.Untuk #Siblingisasi





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and CW Network

Ada karton dengan tulisan besar-besar ‘MICHAEL DILARANG MASUK’ di pintu apartemen Raphael. Pasalnya mahasiswi kedokteran itu sudah muak tempatnya dijadikan pengungsian tiap Michael bertengkar dengan pacarnya.

Tapi hal itu jelas tidak menghentikan putra sulung Charles Shurley untuk menerobos masuk. Dia mempraktikan keterampilan yang diajarkan Lucifer bertahun-tahun lalu untuk bisa selonjoran di sofa setelah merampok isi kulkas. Dan kalau dia  sedang minat dan ada bahannya di dapur, Michael akan membuat kue untuk Raphael. Tentunya si pemilik apartemen akan berterimakasih dengan melemparkan sepatu kepada si penyusup.

Ketika diancam akan dilaporkan ke polisi dengan tuduhan pembobolan rumah, Michael hanya memutar matanya dan menantang balik dengan mulut penuh Cheetos. _“Memangnya kau tega mengirim kakakmu ke penjara?”_ Dia tidak tahu kalau Raphael sangat tega.

 

“Michael. Geser.”

“Apa sih.”

“Aku bilang **geser** , dasar parasit.”

Michael mendengus, dia menggeser duduknya ke sebelah kanan. Mempersilakan adik angkatnya duduk di sofa berukuran sedang itu.

Raphael meliriknya sinis. Sesayang apapun dia pada kakaknya, lama-lama dia risih juga _personal space_ nya diinvasi.

“Kenapa sih kau selalu datang kesini?” Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, memecah keheningan setelah beberapa menit terpaku pada tayangan di layar televisi. “Gabriel dan Lucifer juga tinggal di kota ini. Lagipula kau juga punya teman _kan_.”

Michael menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ekspresi wajahnya jadi menyebalkan. Dia lalu bicara dengan nada sarkastik. “ _Really¸_ Raph? Aku harus ikut ngumpul dengan geng motornya Lucifer gitu? Atau menginterupsi _orgy_ nya Gabriel?” Dia mendengus. “Lagipula aku tidak bisa lari ke tempatnya Dean atau Adam. Aku punya citra yang harus dijaga.” Dia terdiam sejenak. “ _And It just… doesn’t feel right. I dunno_. Rasanya memang seharusnya aku pergi kesini,” tambahnya.

Laki-laki itu menenggelamkan dirinya ke punggung sofa. Tangannya mengambil M&M’s dari toples dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan. Raphael mengawasi dari sudut matanya dan  tidak bertanya lagi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Michael kembali lagi seminggu kemudian, dengan membawa tas berisi baju dan diktat kuliah. Bel apartemennya berdering ketika Raphael baru saja akan memesan makanan cina untuk makan malam; dia terlalu malas untuk memasak.

Raphael menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. “Aku prihatin dengan cewekmu dan hubungan kalian,” ujarnya serius.

“Manis sekali,” sahut Michael sambil berjalan melewatinya.

Raphael memutar matanya. Sarkasme memang sudah mendarah daging di keluarga Shurley. Dia menutup pintu dan kembali ke ruang tengah. Dari sana dia bisa mendengar suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi, entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Michael di dalam.

Perempuan itu menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Matanya terpaku pada pintu kamar tamu yang terbuka, kamar pengungsian yang dulu _memang_ kamar milik Michael.

“ _What’s for dinner_?” Tanya Michael yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. “Pizza?” tanyanya.

“Masakan cina,” sahut Raphael.

Michael mengangguk. “ _Sounds good_ ,” ujarnya sebelum merogoh saku jeans dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia menelpon restoran _Chinese_ langganan mereka dan memesan menu yang biasa.

“ _So what brings you here_?” Tanya Raphael. Pertanyaan retoris sebenarnya.

Michael mengedikkan bahu. “ _The usual_. Cewek posesif, cowok keras kepala. Adu mulut lalu terjadi, sayangnya bukan secara harfiah.”

“ _You both need counselling.”_

_“We are not married couple.”_

“ _Still…_ ” Raphael terdiam. “Rasanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum kalian putus sungguhan.”

Michael tidak langsung menjawab. “Que sera sera,” ujarnya. Laki-laki itu menghempaskan diri ke sofa, tangannya meraih remot TV dan mengganti channelnya. “Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi.”

“ _You don’t mind, do you?”_

_“You really think I’ll just sit around and do nothing? Well, I won’t. We’re Shurley. Losing isn’t one of our trait.”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Jadi namanya Balthazar.”

“Hmm….”

Michael tertawa. “Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tipe yang membawa pulang cowok pada kencan pertama.”

 _“Itu bukan urusanmu_ ,” desis Raphael.

Kakaknya tersenyum culas. “Oh, aku tidak tahu, Raph. Aku kakakmu, jadi siapa cowok yang jalan denganmu adalah urusanku,” ujarnya.

“Apa itu karena aku perempuan?”

“Bukan. Itu karena kau adalah adik kesayanganku.”

Raphael berdecak. “Jangan sampai Lucifer mendengarmu berkata begitu.”

“Fokus, Raph. Kita sedang membicarakanmu, cowok itu, dan foreplay di ruang tengah.”

Michael menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, dahinya berkerut tidak suka. Pulang dari rumah teman dan mendapati adiknya tengah berciuman panas dengan orang asing bukanlah pengalaman menyenangkan.

 _“Michael, can you not_ ,” erang Raphael. Perempuan itu mengusap mukanya dengan telapak tangan. Inilah alasan kenapa dia tidak punya pacar semasa SMA, mereka semua ketakutan dengan saudara-saudaranya yang mendadak protektif dan sok ikut campur menyangkut adik perempuan mereka.

“Tidak. Ini serius, aku harus memastikan kalau dia pantas mendapatkanmu.”

Tolong ya Michael. _Tolong._

“Ya ampun. Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku tidak ikut campur soal urusanmu dan Rachel!” bentak Raphael. “Demi Tuhan, kau bahkan tidak mau memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian dan aku tidak mendesakmu. _So please, for the love of the Almighty, can we not talk about this._ ”

Michael terdiam, dia lalu menghela nafas dan berkata. “Oke.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Satu persatu barang-barang Michael kembali ke bekas apartemennya. Di mulai dari beberapa baju dan buku-buku kuliah. Dan sekarang rak sepatu di dekat pintu penuh kembali. Cemilan kesukaan Michael ada lagi dalam konter gantung di dapur. Begitu pula dengan peralatan mandinya yang lengkap di rak.

Sudah hampir seminggu Michael berada di apartemen Raphael, katanya sedang perang dingin dengan Rachel.

Pasangan itu membuat Raphael capek sendiri melihatnya. Hubungan mereka yang jadi tidak mulus sejak beberapa bulan terakhir membuat moodnya jadi sekelam badai dan calon pacarnya jadi merinding. Dia khawatir pada Michael oke? Harga dirinya kelewat tinggi untuk mengakui masalah yang dialami. Dia selalu menolak untuk cerita dan berkeras untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri… yang tidak selesai-selesai dan sepertinya tambah parah.

Raphael sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya saat dia mendengar rebut-ribut dari depan.

 _“I will kill that bitch. Seriously, I will kill that bitch and her bastard brother_.”

Raphael mengernyit, itu kan suara Dean Winchester, teman dekat kakaknya.

“ _Dean, calm down. It’s okay. Really.”_

_“No, it’s not okay, Mike. For God’s sake, I’ll burn them on ceiling.”_

_“Don’t blaspheme.”_

_“Oh, shut your mouth. Don’t piss me off, I’m really mad at your pscho ex now.”_

Pelan-pelan Raphael keluar dari kamar. Di ruang tengah ada Michael yang bersandar di sofa dengan mata lebam sementara Dean mengambil es batu di kulkas.

“Michael?”

Michael menoleh, dia menawarkan senyum hambar. “Hey, Raph…” ujarnya.

“Apa yang terjadi?” Tanya Raphael khawatir.

Kakaknya baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika Dean muncul dari balik _open pantry_ sambil membawa kompres es batu. “ _He gets in fight with his pyscho ex’s bastard brother_. Perempuan sialan itu yang mulai semuanya,” ujar laki-laki itu marah.

Michael menghela nafas. “ _Dean…”_

 _“No. don’t Dean me, asshole. We both know it’s not your fault. That whore just being ridiculously possessive and more bitchy than usual._ ” Dean pelan-pelan mengompres mata kanan Michael sambil mengomel.

“ _At least can you work first and rant later_ ,” ujar Michael, kesal karena ludah mengenai wajahnya.

 _“Be thankful_.”

_“Goddamnit, Dean.”_

“Oke. Hentikan ini dan seseorang tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,” potong Raphael tidak sabar.

Michael merebut kompres dari tangan Dean. Membuat Dean mendelik tajam sebelum berkata, “aku sedang menemani Mike membeli kemeja saat dua keparat ini tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat masalah.” Dean menarik nafas. “ _Seriously, Raph. We are chilling… and suddenly that bitch start making scene and everyone look at us and he get into fight. Oh, i broke that bastard’s nose by the way.”_

Raphael mengerjap. “Okay. _So you say she’s making scene, what does she say?”_

Michael mengerang.

Dean memutar matanya. “Dia bilang kalau kecurigaannya selama ini terbukti blablabla kalau Michael selingkuh **denganku** blablabla. Aku tidak ingat semua tapi intinya ya itu. _Goddamnit, that girl is delusional_. _We are not gay._ ”

“Hubunganku dan Rachel memang sudah renggang dari sebelum dia berpikir begitu,” ujar Michael. “Terlalu banyak perbedaan pendapat dan _misunderstanding_ , _she is ridiculously strict and possessive too, and not mention to very delusional. Let’s say her true face isn’t actually my type.” Dia mengedikkan bahunya._

 _“And yet you stay after all this fight_ ,” ujar Raphael datar.

“Karena aku ingin kembali. Aku ingin hubungan kami berjalan dengan semestinya, karena ada sisi lain dari Rachel yang sangat kusukai dan enggan kulepaskan,” jawab Michael.

“Masokis,” komentar Dean.

Michael mendelik.

“Bahkan jika kalian terus-terusan bertengkar?” Tanya Raphael tak percaya. “ _Gee._ ”

“ _I’ve told I want to. I think I can fix this… and sort things right. I keep coming back because I think I still can have her. But in the end I can’t. Which is really disappointing, because seriously, I like her,”_ ujar Michael sambil tetap mengompres matanya.

“Yah, dan akhirnya sampailah seorang Shurley di titik dimana dia sadar kalau semua yang diinginkan tidak selalu didapat.” Komentar sarkartis Dean langsung mendapat pelototan teman baiknya.

“Hentikan. Kalian berdua,” ujar Raphael tajam. Dia lalu beralih ke Michael. “Kalian akhirnya putus sekarang?”

Michael tertawa parau. “Ini bukan scenario yang pernah kubayangkan tapi ya, kami resmi putus dan Rachel kemungkinan besar membakar barang-barangku yang ada di tempatnya.”

“Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau minta bantuan, mediasi pasti membantu. Setidaknya kalian bisa putus baik-baik,” ujar Raphael.

Michael dan Dean mengerjap, mereka bertukar pandangan. Raphael mengangkat alisnya.

Dean membenamkan diri di punggung sofa. “ _Really,_ Raph? Kau bahkan tidak pernah punya pacar,” ejeknya.

“Aku tidak harus punya pacar untuk jadi penengah dua idiot,” ujar Raphael lancar. “ _It works several times with you two_ ,” tambahnya.

“Hey!”

Raphael menyeringai.

Michael meletakkan kompresan di atas meja, dia mendongak dan menatap adiknya. “ _So I guess you have to accompany me shopping, huh_.”

“ _Why?”_

_“Because I say so.”_

Dean mengerang. “Euh… ada tidak sih Shurley yang tidak punya _god complex_?”

“ _Try Gabriel_ ,” sahut Raphael.

Dean memutar matanya. “ _I guess my duty here is done, huh,_ ” ujarnya  sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya. “ _I have a date. So have fun sassing each other_.” Dia bangkit dari sofa dan langsung menuju pintu keluar. “ _Take care of that asshole, Raph_ ,” serunya sebelum menutup pintu.

Raphael membuka mulutnya. “Kau tidak pernah bilang kenapa kau selalu lari kesini setiap kalian bertengkar,” ujarnya begitu Dean menghilang dari pandangan. “Kau punya Dean, dia pasti rela menampungmu untuk sementara waktu.”

Sang kakak menggelengkan kepalanya. “Dean memang mau menampungku, tapi aku tidak mau ke tempatnya? Atau Adam, atau Lucifer, atau Gabriel.”

Perempuan berkulit gelap itu menaikkan alisnya. “Karena kau punya citra yang harus dijaga?”

“Karena aku memang harus kesini,” ujar Michael. “Percaya atau tidak, kau adalah tempatku untuk pulang, Dik.”

Raphael mengerjap, butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna informasi itu. “Oh….” Hatinya mencelos, hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan.

“Iya. Oh…” balas Michael tanpa maksud sarkastis.

Pipinya menghangat, Raphael mengangguk dan mencari kata-kata untuk memecah kecanggungan.

“Jadi… ada yang bisa kubantu?” tanyanya.

Michael mengedikkan bahu. “ _Aspirin will be nice_.”

 _“Fine_.” Raphael langsung berbalik dan mengambil kotak P3K di dapur, diambilnya sebutir aspirin dari dalam botol wadah. ‘ _Hmm.. tidak ada salep untuk bengkak ya._ ’ Pikirnya. Perempuan itu lalu mengambil segelas air dan langsung mengantarkannya pada Michael.

“ _Thanks_ ,” gumam Michael saat menerima gelas dan aspirinnya.

Raphael mengangguk, dia lalu menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

“Aku mau ke apotik sebentar, kita tidak punya salep bengkak rupanya. Kau mau titip sesuatu?”  Tanya Raphael yang baru keluar dari kamar.

Michael berpikir sejenak, lalu dia berkata, “Tolong cabut tulisan ‘Michael dilarang masuk’ yang di pintu. Itu saja.”

Ujung-ujung bibir Raphael tertarik membentuk senyuman. “Serius? Padahal itu untuk menambah estetika lho.”

“Raphael.”

“Oke… oke… tapi kau yang kabarkan ke orang tua kita soal kepindahanmu kembali ke sini,” ujar Raphael.

Michael memutar matanya.

Sang adik memakai sepatunya. Dan sebelum dia membuka pintu, suaranya bergema memanggil Michael. “Hey, kak.”

Michael menaikan alisnya. “Apa?”

Wajahnya menghaap ke pintu, Michael memang tidak melihat ekspresinya; tapi dia yakin kalau adiknya sedang tersenyum.

“Senang kau benar-benar kembali kesini.”

**Author's Note:**

> *tutup muka*  
> *goleran*
> 
> aih, ini teh ooc gak sih? takut teteh rafa ooc... semoga enggak ya ;;;  
> ini anggap aja percobaan dulu. kedepannya aku mau nulis archangel-centric sih :'D, jadi ini nyobain nulis family (untuk pertama kali) so yeah...
> 
> kudos dan comment akan sangat berarti ;)


End file.
